<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Chance by Serenity1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412681">A Chance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1'>Serenity1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cars (Pixar Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Break Up, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lightning Mcqueen is in love with Doc Hudson. He told Mater his confession and it was probably a bad idea that he did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Doc Hudson/Lightning McQueen, Sally Carrera/Lightning McQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not owe Cars.</p>
<p>This is my first time writing for the Cars fandom. I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy this short story.</p>
<p>---------</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm in love with Doc," Lightning Mcqueen began one day as he drove beside Mater as the two were heading back to Radiator Springs.</p>
<p>It was a full minute of silence as Mcqueen asked: "didn't you heard me?"</p>
<p>"Yeah I did."</p>
<p>"And?"</p>
<p>"And what? Fillmore and Sarge are together,  did you forget about that?" Mater asked.</p>
<p>"That's different! Doc is more older than I am! And there's the fact that I'm with Sally," Lightning said worriedly.</p>
<p>"I'm sure Miss Sally would understand. You know she goes after women as well, right? Before you came along, she dated this one chick...." Mater began but then soon stopped when he saw his best friend wasn't following him.</p>
<p>"She never told me that," Lightning muttered.</p>
<p>"Maybe she just forgot," Mater replied.</p>
<p>Lightning wasn't too sure as he looks at Mater, "hey, I'll meet you back in town later on, okay? I just need to take a drive," he said.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Mater asked worriedly.</p>
<p>"I will be, I just need to clear my head," Lightning said as he drives away from Mater who stared after him.</p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>Once coming into town, Mater saw Sheriff and a few others at Flo's as he drove right over there.</p>
<p>They were laughing on what Ramone said as Sheriff saw Mater and greeted him. "Where's Lightning? Haven't seen him since this morning," he said.</p>
<p>"Oh he probably had gone to the track for a drive," Mater explained, "his just upset that his in love with doc."</p>
<p>Sheriff stared at him surprised as the others heard his statement as well and turned to look at him.</p>
<p>"What? Isn't he with Sally?" Flo asked.</p>
<p>"Mhmm but I told him about that one chick that Miss Sally used to date before and he drove off," Mater said.</p>
<p>It was silence until Doc Hudson drove up. "Hey Doc, where's Miss Sally?" Ramone asked.</p>
<p>"She went to the track," Doc said as he filled up on gas, "what's everyone's talking about?" He asked.</p>
<p>"How Lightning is in love with you," Mater piped up making Doc froze.</p>
<p>"Mater!" Sheriff hissed at him.</p>
<p>"What?" Mater asked bewildered.</p>
<p>Doc huffed, "it's probably just hero worship," he said. "I'm too old for him."</p>
<p>"I don't think so, Doc. According to Mater, Lightning stormed off after finding out about Sally and her girlfriend before," Flo explained.</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter to me anyway," Doc said as he was finished putting gas.</p>
<p>"You know, for all we know, Lightning is breaking up with Sally if Lightning had gone to the track like Sally did. He may be want to be with you, Doc," Flo said.</p>
<p>"Don't get your hopes up, I'll still reject him," Doc said and he left before anyone could say anything else.</p>
<p>---------</p>
<p>Doc sighed as he was in his garage till he heard a voice outside, "hey Doc, are you alright?" Sheriff asked.</p>
<p>He didn't want to talk to anyone but the Sheriff was the only know one that knows him too well.</p>
<p>He got out of his garage and saw Sheriff with a worried look. "I'll be fine, it's just a shocked, that's all," Doc said.</p>
<p>"What are you going to do about Lightning?" Sheriff asked curiously.</p>
<p>"Reject him," Doc said without hesitation.</p>
<p>Sheriff frowned, "you know, maybe it might be a good thing if you and Lightning do get together," he said.</p>
<p>"If you haven't noticed, Sheriff, I'm more older than him," Doc said.</p>
<p>"Yes but age doesn't matter, does it? You can't keep clinging to the past, Doc. What happened between you and Rory wouldn’t happen to you and Lightning. The kid is a good kid," Sheriff said.</p>
<p>"You don't think he'll get tired of me one day and run off to maybe with Sally again and elope?" Doc asked.</p>
<p>"No, that's all Rory. What Rory did was something that Lightning would never do," Sheriff said.</p>
<p>"You have a lot of confidence in Lightning," Doc said.</p>
<p>Sheriff sighed, "you saw how he is during that race of his. He changed once he came to Radiator Springs, he isn't obnoxious anymore," he said.</p>
<p>"A good thing too also," Doc said.</p>
<p>"Just give Lightning a chance, Doc. You can always break up with him," Sheriff suggested.</p>
<p>"I don't want to hurt him," Doc said giving him a look.</p>
<p>"You won't, Doc. I was just giving you a suggestion if you want to give Lightning a chance," Sheriff said.</p>
<p>Before Doc could say anything else, he heard distant voices coming into Radiator Springs and knew it was Lightning and Sally.</p>
<p>"It isn't like that, Sally!" Lightning exclaimed to the other car.</p>
<p>"Then why are you breaking up with me?! You aren't saying who the other car is!" Sally snapped.</p>
<p>"I just can't! It's complicated," Lightning said.</p>
<p>"As if! Maybe I should go back to Los Angeles, Radiator Springs just gives me bad vibes," Sally said.</p>
<p>It sounded like the two were having an argument as they drove by. Sheriff looks at Doc, "you better decide, Doc. I'm pretty sure Lightning will come after you," he said as he left Doc by himself.</p>
<p>Doc sighed as he knew the Sheriff was probably right. He wasn't sure when Lightning would come to him, but if he wouldn't make the first move, he would.</p>
<p>It has decided right there and then that Doc Hudson would give Lightning Mcqueen a chance.</p>
<p>He just needed a little planning to do and luckily Lightning was still preoccupied with Sally that he has time to do it.</p>
<p>He just hopes that it wouldn't backfire or fail. Now then, it's time to plan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dinner with Doc.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not owe Cars.</p>
<p>I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. This is my first time writing this pairing and writing in the Cars fandom, I hope you enjoy the chapter. </p>
<p>----------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been two days since Doc Hudson heard the confession of Lightning McQueen. The whole day yesterday about was just nonstop argument between Sally and Lightning. </p>
<p>It was the talk of the town as everyone would get quiet if they were nearby arguing. It was both the Sheriff and Mater that they had to stop them before things gets out of hand.</p>
<p>He was still on the planning stage when Doc was bombarded by Lightning. He was talking to Flo and Ramone when Lightning came by with a screeching halt.</p>
<p>"Whatever Mater said two days ago, it isn't true!" Lightning exclaimed.</p>
<p>"What isn't?" Ramone asked as he looks at Lightning as he pretended to be confused.</p>
<p>"You weren't probably there but Mater said some stuff that shouldn't have been said aloud," Lightning said as they could see a light blush forming on his cheeks.</p>
<p>"It's nothing to be ashamed of, love. Look at Fillmore and Sarge, both of them are together," Flo said.</p>
<p>"Both of you were there?" Lightning asked.</p>
<p>"Mhmm, practically the whole town was, kid," Doc replied.</p>
<p>"Yeah and so was I, I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable," Ramone said.</p>
<p>"If you don't see Mater later tonight, I'm going to torture him," Lightning said angrily as he was already embarrassed enough.</p>
<p>"Before you torture him, why not dinner tonight?" Doc asked suddenly.</p>
<p>"What?" Lightning asked looking at him as both Ramone and Flo did as well.</p>
<p>"You should thank Mater instead of torturing him. If he hadn't said those things, the Sheriff wouldn't have knocked some senses into me. How about it, kid? Dinner at the Wheels Well?" Doc asked.</p>
<p>"I....If this is some sort of gag...." Lightning began as he wasn't sure what's going on.</p>
<p>"No, no gag. This is all on me, kid," Doc said with a smile.</p>
<p>"What time should I be there?" Lightning asked who also smiled back as well.</p>
<p>---------</p>
<p>The Wheels Well that night was crowded as the two had to wait for a few minutes to get their own table.</p>
<p>It was even a coincidence that they gotten the same table that Lightning got for the first time with Sally.</p>
<p>"Is something the matter, Lightning?" Doc asked as he could see that Lightning was uneasy.</p>
<p>"No, no," Lightning said quickly, "it's just that this is the same table that I had with Sally before," he explained.</p>
<p>Doc was about to say something but the waiter came by for their drinks. The night was young and perfect as Lightning listens to Doc talk and sees other cars from out of town.</p>
<p>When they finished their dinner, they drove side-by-side as they headed back to Radiator Springs.</p>
<p>Once back into town, it was Doc's clinic and garage that came first into view. "Where will you be staying?" Doc asked.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure, exactly," Lightning said frowning, "I can always stay with either Mater or Sally," he said uneasily. </p>
<p>Doc wished that his place was bigger, but he knew that his space wouldn't fit two cars. "You should get your own place here," he suggested.</p>
<p>Lightning sighed, "yeah, I need to talk with Marv about that," he said.</p>
<p>Doc gives him a smile before quickly giving him a kiss on the cheek making Lightning look up at him in surprised.</p>
<p>"I have a nice time tonight," Doc said and before Lightning said anything, he turns around and back into his garage.</p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>Doc was just waking up from his sleep the following morning when he heard loud voices coming nearby.</p>
<p>"See! I told you everything would be fine! You got me all scared and everything about you wanting to torture me," Mater's voice said unhappily.</p>
<p>Doc chuckled as he evasdropped on their conversation.</p>
<p>"Well, it was a private conversation, Mater! What if Doc humiliated me? I couldn't show my face in the racing world if he did that," Lightning said.</p>
<p>"Shoot, Doc would never do that to anyone. He may be old and grumpy, but his nice to everyone, even to strangers!" Mater exclaimed.</p>
<p>Doc snorted at that as that wasn't all true. He decided to get out from his garage and to meet the two outside.</p>
<p>"Mind if I joined you?" Doc asked as he drove up to the two.</p>
<p>"Doc!"</p>
<p>"Good morning Doc, slept well?" Lightning asked.</p>
<p>"I was until I heard two loud voices," Doc teased making the two cringed.</p>
<p>"Eh, sorry about that," Mater said sheepishly.</p>
<p>"It's okay, Mater. How come the two of you are up and early?" Doc asked.</p>
<p>"Mater wanted to do some things early in the morning before I go to my big race," Lightning explained, "and I tell you: last night almost gave me a heart attack," he said huffing.</p>
<p>"It isn't my fault that Frank got you!" Mater exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Almost, Mater, he gave me scratches," Lightning said unhappily.</p>
<p>Doc looks at the back of Lightning and sure enough, there were scratches from Frank. </p>
<p>"Well, I supposed to meet Miss Sally at Flo's for breakfast. Do you want to come with?" Mater asked.</p>
<p>"I don't think that'll be a good idea," Lightning said.</p>
<p>"Besides, I need to patch Lightning up. We can't have him race looking like that," Doc said.</p>
<p>"It's paint, isn't it? Shouldn't you go to Ramone for that?" Mater asked.</p>
<p>"Don't worry Mater, I have some paint," Doc said and the two left before Mater could say anything else.</p>
<p>---------</p>
<p>It was a few days later that Lightning has to leave for his next race. He and Doc bid farewell to the townsfolk as Lightning's crew was going to meet them there by plane.</p>
<p>Once inside the trailer of Mac, Doc and Lightning were kissing other as if to make up for lost time.</p>
<p>That is, until Marv decided to interrupt the two makeout session. Doc sighed as he knew that it was time to get back to work.</p>
<p>He could kiss Lightning after the race when they were alone in the hotel room. Now that's something to look forward to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>--------</p>
<p>End.</p>
<p>How was it? Yay or nay? </p>
<p>This story took place after the 1st movie.</p>
<p>Be on the lookout for more stories. Stay safe out there.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>---------</p>
<p>How was it? Yay or nay? The next chapter should be up soon and sorry in advanced if it isn't.</p>
<p>I was going to put this up during Valentine's Day tomorrow but you guys might be busy so I decided to do it today.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>